The present disclosure relates to an operation input device and an operation input method.
There is known a communication terminal apparatus in which a detection invalid region is set in correspondence with a position of an object that is displayed on a display panel of a touch panel as a target of input operation, wherein input operations performed in the detection invalid region are invalidated.
In addition, there is known a user input device that can detect a position and a shape of a hand that is proximate to a user input region.